Blame it on New Orleans
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Julia has never had anyone go down on her. MJ/J


Mary Jo had never felt so cheap in her entire life! To think that she had compromised her values for a roll in the sheets with a married man. She was beside herself as she walked to her suite. She slid the card key into the scanner and let herself in. The room was bathed in darkness save for the soft light being cast by a bedside lamp. She was somewhat surprised to see the room empty but she figured the others were still out enjoying the wiles of the Big Easy. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Mary Jo threw herself down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. This was her last straw! This meeting a man thing was not going at all how she had imagined. Maybe she was just incapable of attracting a decent guy and that was that. Feeling the frustration build inside of her, Mary Jo held the pillow above her face and silently screamed into it.

Julia stretched her long lean body as she shut the shower tap off. This had been a long stressful day. Absolutely nothing had gone as she had foreseen it and in some small way she knew it was not going to the minute they left Atlanta. Vacations, whether it be for business or pleasure, never went well especially for her and her little team. She slid the shower curtain to the side and stepped out of the shower. Looking around, she could not believe that their were no big towels to be seen. Leave it to Suzanne! She was horrendous for wiping hotel bathrooms completely out of their luxuries. Biting her lip, Julia considered her options. She could always just dry herself off with her previously worn outfit but it would be rough on her delicate skin; or she could be brave and run to Suzanne's luggage in the room, grab a towel and use that. The latter definitely appealed and she was all alone. Sighing, she walked towards the door and into the suite, gloriously naked.

Mary Jo sighed, obviously lying around would not make what she did go away. She removed the pillow from her head and stared directly at the ceiling. Maybe if she hurried she could catch up with one of the other ladies and partake in a little nightcap. As she considered getting up, she heard a soft rustling from somewhere on the side of her. Turning her head, Mary Jo's eyes widened as they fell upon the taut flesh of Julia's naked behind. Mary Jo wanted to gasp but did not want to give herself away. She wanted to watch her beautiful boss completely unguarded. She laid there quietly as Julia dug through Suzanne's luggage, bent slightly at the waist. Her body was long and lean, with sharp curves and hollows. Her legs were something all their own. Mary Jo checked them out, never having seen them not swathed in nylon. They were long and they went all the way to toned thighs that turned into a nice firm ass and dipped to create the jewel of her womanhood. Mary Jo felt herself blush as she shamelessly enjoyed her friends assets.

Truth be told, she had never in her entire life considered making love to another woman until this moment, watching her smoky eyed boss piddle around the suite. It kind of shocked her and yet it intrigued her.

A gasp of success shook her out of her thoughts and she smiled softly as Julia's hands made purchase around a fluffy white bath towel. Julia unfolded it and wrapped it around her naked body. Julia turned around slowly, intent on grabbing her lotion from her cosmetic bag, when she noticed her friend Mary Jo laying on the bed watching her. She jumped in surprise, dropping the towel and revealing her full front to Mary Jo. She just as quickly bent down to get it, her perky breasts jiggling a little. Julia wrapped the towel around herself as she regarded Mary Jo with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you were back." Julia said bashfully.

"I got here a nipple...I mean a minute ago." Mary Jo stammered, hitting her face with her palm at her word blunder.

"Well. I am sorry for my undress but I thought I was alone. I was getting out of the shower when it became apparent that Suzanne had already ransacked the bathroom." Julia explained with good grace despite the rose colored blush highlighting her features.

"Ah, yes. The Hotel commodity bandit strikes again." Mary Jo joked trying not to openly stare at Julia's covered body.

Julia giggled softly and then gathered her silk pajamas. She excused herself and went into the bathroom to change. She found that she was still stunned! It had been a long time since anyone had seen her naked much less had openly admired her body like Mary Jo had just now. If she was honest, she would say she was a little turned on by the fact that another woman had just all but ogled her. The slickness between her legs while not unwelcome was a very different sensation indeed. Taking a shaky breath, Julia squared her shoulders and went to rejoin her friend. With absolute grace, she sat cross legged on the edge of the other full bed.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked knowing that her friend was feeling vulnerable at best.

"Oh, I am getting over it. It happened and I can't change it now. I think I will swear off of men all together. That gives me two choices; celibacy or lesbianism." Mary Jo said sarcastically.

"Mary Jo! You are something else..." Julia smiled as she shook her head. The other woman always made her laugh.

"Well, I am just being honest. I mean think about it; women know exactly what pleases other women and they are a lot softer than a man. More civilized and understanding. And, if I might be blunt some women are just sexy as all holy hell. I mean, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like, Julia?" Mary Jo asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"Well...I, uhm, never really thought about it. Hayden and I always made love the same old way. I never really found myself to be real curious about anything. The only difference between my relations with him and my relations with Reese is that Reese has a bad back so I am always on top." Julia shyly admitted.

"Well, what do you know about that! I never thought you would be a, excuse this, sexually repressedwoman. I mean the way you carry yourself, your attitude and your beauty had led me to imagine you as some sexual seductress." Mary Jo confessed.

"Me? A sexual seductress...", Julia began to laugh.

"No don't laugh. I'm serious. I am not dogging you or anything but this does make a lot of things clear. Like why you didn't know what edible underwear was or why you didn't know what the sixty nine position was. I mean Ted was an awful lover but he flipped me around a few times at least and J.D. was quite the cunning linguist if you know I mean." Mary Jo winked.

"A cunning what?" Julia asked as she grew even more flushed by their blunt conversation.

"Cunning linguist. It's just a little sexual humor. It means that he was really good at going downtown." Mary Jo blushed slightly.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't know. No one has ever...ever." Julia said, down casting her eyes, memorizing the pattern in the rug.

"What? You have got to be kidding me! Never? Oh, Julia, I am so sorry. That is the most amazing thing...I can't believe no one has ever given you that experience. I mean you would figure with legs like that, that men would be dying to get between them..." Mary Jo huffed, before suddenly spouting boldly, "You have to let me..."

"What?! Mary Jo...I don't think...we are...you are my friend, my co worker..I couldn't..." Julia countered, shaking her head.

"Come on Julia. I won't tell a single soul and you don't have to do anything to me. You deserve to know what it feels like at least once." Mary Jo pleaded.

"But Mary Jo...We are both women...I don't think...no." Julia insisted, still shaking her head, completely floored by her friends request.

"How about you let me try and if it feels weird I promise I will stop...", Mary Jo persuaded, "Now lay back."

Julia took a haggard breath as she allowed Mary Jo to ease her onto her back on the bed. Though nervous, she let Mary Jo tug her satin pajama pants off and begin work on the buttons of her sleep shirt. Soon she was once again completely naked with Mary Jo openly admiring her body. Mary Jo's eyes caressed every inch of smooth exposed skin. She could see that Julia was trembling slightly and she sidled the other woman's body, her mouth gently finding Julia's earlobe.

"You are so beautiful. So sexy but I need to you to relax for me." Mary Jo whispered as she caressed Julia's stomach and thighs in abstract patterns.

Julia felt goosebumps erupt all over her body as Mary Jo's warm breath tickled her tender earlobe. She felt herself getting turned on by Mary Jo's gentle touch. It was different; soothing and yet enflaming. She took a shaky breath and willed herself to calm down; to let things happen. Mary Jo softly kissed her way along Julia's neck and shoulders. She was amazed at how soft and supple her skin was. It was like fine silk and it only made her want to feel more. She nipped and suckled Julia's well shaped collarbone; her tongue growing familiar with every hollow nook. As she neared Julia's perky breasts, her heart began to pound. A last it was now or never. She let her tongue slither across the gentle swells and into the valley of her cleavage. Julia moaned softly, the feeling of Mary Jo's mouth on her chest tightening her nipples to painful points. Mary Jo grew emboldened by Julia's sounds of pleasure and let her mouth capture one tender, dusky nipple.

Julia slightly jumped into Mary Jo; the strong suckling motion both startling her and shocking her at just how good it felt. Sure, she had had this performed by other lovers but there was something different about it being done by a woman. It was sensual and tender. She felt wanted, desired- something she had never felt before and it aroused her more than she could have ever imagined. Mary Jo's lips were petal soft while they traced over her nipples, her tongue circled them and flicked at them. Mary Jo was in heaven as she tasted and lost herself in the sweetness of Julia's breasts. Julia moaned timidly, as she tangled her fingers in Mary Jo's ginger curls.

Mary Jo gently moved down to the tautness that was Julia's stomach. Even after giving birth to her son, Julia had kept herself in fantastic shape. Her stomach was lean and the muscles sheathed beneath the soft skin were firm. She began to ghost soft kisses along the trembling skin and onto Julia's ticklish sides earning breathless giggles punctuated by the occasional moan or plea. Mary Jo slid lower and settled herself between Julia's legs. She buried her face in the silkiness of Julia's thighs.

Julia's thighs. Julia's thighs were so captivating that they could be classified as singular works of art. They were lean and yet thick, curvaceous; soft and yet very well toned. Mary Jo had to keep from losing total control as she nuzzled and kissed them. As she grew closer and closer to Julia's center she could feel the other woman's body begin to tremble. She tenderly massaged Julia's thighs, trying to ease her nerves. Her nose picked up what could only be the scent of Julia's arousal. It was sweet, tangy and earthy like a spring flower. It made Mary Jo's mouth water. She picked her head up, her eyes discovering Julia's swollen sex for the first time.

It was glorious. She was glorious. Her womanhood was fleeced with trimmed opal curls and her outer folds were downy, full. The pink inner lips pouted sexily outward. Mary Jo used her fingers to spread Julia gently open and stared in wonderment at Julia's warm, sticky flesh that seemed to pulsate with lust. Her clitoris peeked out from beneath the hood, jutting out proudly. Her canal was rimmed with sweet sticky dew that drizzled onto her inner thigh. Mary Jo felt Julia begin to tremble once more as her eyes captured the beauty that was her sex. Mary Jo's eyes abandoned her womanhood in favor of Julia's face that was contorted in an array of emotions going from pleasure to fear. She nudged Julia's tummy with her nose getting her attention.

"If at any time you aren't comfortable please stop me." Mary Jo smiled.

Julia, not trusting her voice, simply nodded her approval. Inwardly, her heart soared at Mary Jo's considerate manner. Her eyes flared with desire as she watched Mary Jo delve between her legs. Mary Jo was almost brimming with bravado as she eased the tip of her tongue from her mouth and slid it along Julia's slit. She let her tongue ease between Julia's plump lips and moaned as Julia's unique flavor washed over her taste buds. Julia jumped a little at the contact then arched into Mary Jo's mouth. Mary Jo flattened her tongue and brushed it all along her pulsing sex. Reverently, she explored every nook and cranny of Julia's blooming sex ;making the older woman moan deep husky moans.

Mary Jo drug her tongue upwards toward the stiff little bundle begging for her attention. She circled it and flicked, her tongue soft. Julia hummed in pleasure, this experience already surpassing her expectations. She felt like she could hardly take it as Mary Jo started making ever quickening circles all around her pearl. It felt too good to be true. It seemed that Mary Jo automatically knew how to make her body sit up and beg for more. She held Mary Jo's head between her thighs, mashing her face against her juicy center. Mary Jo reveled in it; her tongue licking and flickering every inch of the searing pink flesh.

"Oh, oh my...Mary Jo." Julia cried out when Mary Jo pulled the tender clit between her lips and suckled it.

Mary Jo grinned at the sound of Julia's cry of pleasure then gently released her bud with an audible pop. She pushed Julia's soft thighs further apart and slid her tongue lower until she could flick her tight canal. Julia gasped in surprise then groaned as Mary Jo licked around the hole then pushed the tip of her tongue inside. She thrust in and out gently, each time stuffing more and more of her tongue inside of Julia's tight pussy. Mary Jo's nose continuously massaged Julia's clitoris while she tongue fucked her passionately. Julia arched her back, one hand clawing the sheet while the other tangled almost painfully in Mary Jo's hair.

Mary Jo had no worries in the world. If she died now, she would die an extremely satisfied woman, being smothered between Julia's thighs, face molded with her tight heat. She wanted the other- no needed, the other woman to cum for her. To cum in her mouth, all over her face; screaming her name in ecstasy. Breathing was not an option as she pressed her tongue as far as she could inside of the older woman than slithered back out and tangled around her jutting clitoris once more. She tongued it and flickered it causing the muscles in Julia's thighs to tremble and jerk. She began a rhythm that focused on pure pleasure.

"Don't stop...oh baby. Oh baby, it's all yours." Julia called out impassioned. In her haze, she hardly even recognized her own voice.

She had never ever been this vocal. It both unsettled and aroused her further.

She felt her world begin to tilt as Mary Jo swirled her tongue faster and faster against her swollen, pulsing clitoris. She was crying out continuously now, her words completely incomprehensible. Mary Jo could not contain the smug look on her face as she continued to bring Julia closer and closer to the edge. This sexy, refined woman. This classy, classy woman was minutes away from coming apart in her hands. It was thrilling. Mary Jo positioned her tongue directly against the bundle of nerves and with a few well placed flicks, Julia exploded. Her toes gripped the sheets and her body trembled as the waves crashed down around her. Her hand gripped Mary Jo's hair and she screamed her name as her body pulsed. Her release left her body in tiny trickles. Mary Jo pressed her tongue into her pulsing hole once more, slurping up all the delicious cum.

Julia was amazed. All those times she had been so certain she had come with her other lovers...had been nothing compared to what had just happened. Her body continued to twitch and pulsate even as she gradually came back to earth. She opened her tightly shut eyes and took a calming breathe then she released her hold on Mary Jo's hair, embarrassed when a few strands stayed between her fingers. She smiled quietly to herself as she felt soft kisses being placed all over her tummy, then against the tender flesh of her breasts and ending with a firm kiss on the lips.

Mary Jo smiled as she kissed Julia soundly on the lips, letting her taste the sweet flavor of herself on them. Shyly, she coaxed Julia's lips apart and used her tongue to nudge Julia's- surprised when the gorgeous brunette kissed her back with passion. They kissed for what felt like hours, savoring each other's tastes, nibbling and nipping in a concerto of lips,teeth and tongue before Mary Jo gently released Julia's lips.

Breathless, they pressed their foreheads together and looked deep into each other's eyes, solemn, until Julia broke into the most dazzling smile Mary Jo had ever seen.

"Wow." She whispered as she buried her face in Mary Jo's neck, her cheeks blushing.

Mary Jo felt her heart hammer hard in her chest as this beautiful woman relaxed and cuddled against her, her face buried in her neck and her hands drawing patterns on her back. Yes, she thought, I could definitely pick lesbianism over celibacy.


End file.
